londons_burningfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 2 (series 12)
Episode 2 (series 12) is the second episode of the twelfth season of London's Burning. It was first broadcast on January 16, 2000. Episode Summary Sally and Joe wake up together and walk to Blackwall. They nearly get run over by a motorcyclist. George is being visited in hospital by Kelly. At the station, the same motorcyclist pulls up and introduces himself as Jack's replacement, Firefighter Sharp. At the hospital, Recall meets the mother of the young boy, Liam, who was pulled out at the last minute. He confesses to her that he missed her son when her was doing his search. At the yard, the watch are doing drills, and Joe absent-mindedly looks away from the hose and soaks Sharp and his bike. Chris is unimpressed, but goes to chat to Recall about Liam. Chris tells Recall that the hotel manager, Mr Graves, has made a complaint about Recall. Pearce is discharged from hospital, and Fiona proposes to him, but Pearce says he can't give her an answer. George, listening in from his side of the curtain, chuckles. Recall goes to find Sicknote and asks him if he'll make a statement, but Sicknote says he didn't witness anything. Recall then goes to Sally, and asks her to be a witness, but she also says she witnessed nothing. DO Griggs arrives to discuss the complaint about Recall. Firefighter Sharp tells them he was known as Hyper at his last station because of his surname, and that he was a junkie. They're not sure if he's kidding or not. Joe rounds up Sally and Sicknote, and tries to get them to make statements to exonerate Recall. Chris defends Recall to the DO. A shout comes in for the pump, but Sally and Sicknote, who were manning the ladder, have been told to stay behind by Chris. Sally gives her statement, and says she can't say if Recall hit Mr Graves or not. The pump crew make it to a flooded flat, where water is pouring through the ceiling from the flat above. The female resident says "Her upstairs", Linda, is probably entertaining men again. Joe, Dan and Hyper go into Linda's flat, and find water pouring out of the bathroom. The open the bathroom door and find Linda in the bath with a man, who turns out to be the complainant's son. George arrives at an empty Blackwall, and decided to mess about on the station's PA system – he announces Pearce's engagement. The DO is not impressed, and neither is Chris, who tells George off. Sicknote gives his statement, but says he doesn't want to be part of the witch hunt. The pump arrives back at Blackwall. George greets Hyper and they talk bikes. Hyper offers to start the bike up for George, but Joe has put a musical horn in it. At the Pearce house, Fiona is angry about Pearce's indecision, not helped by Kelly ringing and congratulating them. Hi-Ho speaks to Joe about his cosmetics business, and bets him £50 he can sell all of it by the end of the day. Recall is interviewed, and states that Graves has a problem with the brigade after they caught him violating safety procedures. DO Griggs tells Recall that he's not suspended, but the investigation will go ahead. Fiona and Kelly are at the pub, discussing their men. Fiona suggests Kelly tries a college course. Hi-Ho gives Joe £100 for the cosmetics, but Joe said they were worth £200. Hi-Ho says Joe never told him that. A shout comes in for a fire at a squat under a railway bridge, and everyone leaves, Joe driving one pump and Recall driving the ladder. Recall goes a different way to Joe. Joe arrives first, and Recall gets stuck at a dead end. Chris is unimpressed. One of the squatters reports a lady trapped in a burning container, and the BA crew go in, but the lady then turns up outside. Sicknote apologises to Recall for any misunderstanding. DO Griggs turns up at the fire scene, and tells Chris that Liam died. He tells Recall. Cast Appearances Rob 'Hyper' Sharpe and DO Griggs first appearance12